The class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is now well known in the art. These polymers, conventionally termed polyketones or polyketone polymers, are of the general repeating formula ##STR1## wherein A is a moiety derived from at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon. The scope of the process of producing the polyketone polymers is extensive, but typically employs a catalyst composition formed from a compound of palladium, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, nitrogen or sulfur. Van Broekhoven et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,144 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,903, illustrate the use of bidentate ligands of phosphorus. Bidentate ligands of nitrogen are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,582 and bidentate ligands of sulfur are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,341.
It is also known that other acidic materials can be used instead of the anion of the strong non-hydrohalogenic acid. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,625 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,582 there are disclosed catalyst compositions produced from a palladium salt, a bidentate ligand of phosphorus or nitrogen, and a Lewis acid which is a halide of germanium or tin. This latter process, conducted in slurry (liquid) phase in the presence of liquid diluent, does not demonstrate a catalytic activity comparable to the use of catalyst compositions formed from, inter alia, the anion of strong non-hydrohalogenic acid.
It is also known that the polymerization can be conducted in a gaseous phase in the substantial absence of liquid reaction diluent, e.g., as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,876. The use of a gas phase process offers substantial advantages in the separation and recovery of the polymer product which does not require separation from the liquid diluent of a slurry- or liquid-phase process. It would be of advantage to provide additional gas-phase processes for the production of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, as well as catalyst compositions useful in that process.